Kibbs Drabbles
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: Sequel to "Wedding Bells". This is a short story-a bit of a bridge to the end of my last story, Wedding Bells. Gibbs and Kate are back from their honeymoon. Now in chapter format.
1. Chapter 1

**Kibbs Drabbles**

**Written by: Jeanniefan78/April**

**Author's Note**: _This is my fourth NCIS fanfiction story; Sequel to "Wedding Bells". I want to remind everyone that my stories are slightly AU because Kate is still alive._

_I call this story a drabbles because I had a couple of ideas that I couldn't good think of a good enough plotted story to include them in; so, I just wrote them to be kind of like a bridge from my last story, "Wedding Bells". So, I hope you will all enjoy this story as well as my others. :)_

"Well, Gibbs and Kate are due back today," Tony says as he types away at his computer.

"Aww, I guess that means you have to step down off the throne, your Majesty," Ziva smarts off.

"Ha, ha," Tony says, looking at her. "Very funny." He looks back at his computer.

"It's kind of strange that Gibbs hasn't checked in with us," McGee says without taking his eyes off of his computer.

Tony and Ziva look at McGee with raised eyebrows and then, at each other as they laugh in disbelief.

"You're kidding right, Probie?," Tony asks, still laughing in disbelief.

McGee looks at Tony with a confused look on his face. "About?"

"Probie, think about what you just said."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Probie, how many people do you know that would check in with the people they work with, let alone, people they supervise, while they're on their honeymoon?"

McGee is quiet for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I didn't think about that."

Tony scoffs. "That's obvious." He and Ziva continue laughing.

"Well, excuse me! Like that's never happened to you?"

Tony and Ziva continue laughing.

"Oh, come on! It's not that funny!"

"Yes, it is, Probie," Tony says, still laughing. "I can see it all now. Gibbs tells Kate, "Oh, pardon me, Honey. I need to call headquarters and check in.""

"Is that a fact, DiNozzo?," Gibbs says, walking up and toward his desk.

Tony jumps slightly. "Oh, hey, Boss. Welcome back. How was Hawaii?"

"It was great. And I can assure you that this place was the last thing on my mind."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee chuckle, quietly, to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

As Abby is working away, she hears a knock on the doorway of her lab.

"Hey, Stranger," a familiar voice says.

"Hey!," Abby exclaims as Kate walks in. "Welcome back!," she exclaims as she hugs Kate. "Agent Gibbs," she says upon breaking the hug and looking Kate in the face.

Kate chuckles. "Thanks."

"Wow, this is liable to get a little confusing around here now."

"Yeah, that's what Shandra and the others were saying this morning. I said I could've hyphenated my name, but, Agent "Todd-Gibbs" just doesn't sound right. And I know I could've stuck to just my maiden name, but, I didn't want to. I waited long enough to get this man and I want the whole enchilada, last name and all."

"Yeah," Abby says. "He is quite a guy."

"He sure is," Kate says in agreement.

"So, how do you like married life so far?"

"I love it," Kate says with a beaming smile. "It's…I love it."

"Aww…"

"Sometimes, it feels like I'm only dreaming, but, I'm not. I'm really married to the most wonderful man in the world. I love him with all of my heart and soul and he loves me. How could I ask for more?"

"Aww," Abby says, hugging Kate. "I am just so happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Kate says, breaking the hug.

"Hey, Abs," Gibbs says, walking into the lab. His face lights up when he sees Kate. "Well, hi."

"Hey, Honey," Kate says with a big smile and as Gibbs puts his right arm around her shoulders and as she puts her left arm around his waist.

"Abs," Gibbs says, looking over at Abby. "DiNozzo said you had something for me."

"Yeah, it's right here. I said I'd have it ready this morning," she says, handing Gibbs a sheet of paper. "The only thing is, I haven't found a match on those fingerprints yet."

"Okay." He looks up from the sheet of paper at Abby. "Thanks, Abs." He looks over at Kate. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Kate says, looking him in the eyes.

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and then, turns and leaves the lab.

"Well, I better get back upstairs," Kate says.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah," Kate says, laughing and talking on the phone in her and Gibbs's living room. "Yeah, no kidding….Yeah….Yeah….Okay….I love you, too, Sis….Bye." She hangs up the phone.

"Here," Gibbs says, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Kate says, taking the cup. She blows at the top and takes a sip.

"So, what did she have to say?," Gibbs asks, sitting down beside Kate on the couch.

"Oh, not a whole lot. She said that even though she talked to me the other night after you and I got home, she had to call and see how my first day back to work as a married woman went."

"Oh," Gibbs says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah," Kate says, chuckling. "I told her that some of us were saying it might be a bit confusing around there now. I also told her about when I answered my phone earlier today as Agent Gibbs that some person thought that they had the wrong extension because they were looking for Agent Todd and how I said that that was me, but, I'm Agent Gibbs now and that I had just gotten married."

"Yeah," Gibbs says with a slight chuckle.

Kate takes another sip of hot chocolate, sets it on the coffee table and then, snuggles up next to Gibbs. "Oh, this feels so good," she says as Gibbs puts his left arm around her.

"What?"

She looks up at him. "Being married and being here, together."

"It sure does," he agrees.

"Do you wanna know what one of the best parts is?"

"What's that?"

"You don't have to take me home later, because I'm already home."

Gibbs grins at her. "You got that right." He, then, leans his head down and tenderly kisses her on the lips. "I love you so much, Mrs. Gibbs," he says, caressing her face with his right hand.

"And I love you."

He kisses her again and then, she snuggles back up next to him.

THE END

©2010 By Jeanniefan78/April*No part of this story may be performed or reproduced in any way, in whole or in part, without prior written consent of the author.*All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Some characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated or affiliated with the owners, creators, cast, crew, or producers of NCIS or any media franchise. This is strictly for fan enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
